The present invention relates to pullers and relates more particularly to a hydraulic puller used in removing bearings or axle bushings from axles.
In removing a bearing or axle bush from an axle, the rust must be knocked off so that a bearing or axle bushing can be removed from place. However, a bearing, axle bush or the axle itself may be damaged easily while knocking off the rust. FIG. 1 illustrates a puller accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problem. The puller comprises two symmetrical pawls mounted on a screw rod. However, this puller is still not satisfactory in use. Because the rotating of the screw rod consumes much labor, it may require two operators to operate the puller in an operation. While the screw rod is rotated, the axle to which the screw rod is stopped may be caused to rotate simultaneously, and therefore, a third operator may be required to hold the axle in position. Because the pawls are moved on the screw rod by the rotating of the thread of the screw rod, the moving speed of the pawls on the screw rod is very slow. Further, much working space is needed for rotating a spanner to drive the screw rod, and therefore, the puller is not convenient for use in a narrow working space.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages and problems. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic puller for removing a bearing or axle bushing from an axle, which can be conveniently operated by one operator with minimum labor.
According to the present invention, a hydraulic puller for removing a bearing or axle bush from an axle is generally comprised of a hydraulic pipe, a pawl assembly mounted on said hydraulic pipe for catching the element to be removed, a hydraulic oil container attached to said hydraulic pipe, a movable rod fastened in said hydraulic pipe to stop the axle from which said element is to be removed, and a piston controlled by a hand lever to compress hydraulic pipe out of said hydraulic oil container, wherein repeatedly rotating said hand lever back and forth causes said movable rod to extend out of said hydraulic pipe so that said pawl assembly is forced to carry the element out of the axle.